lalaloopsylandfandomcom-20200216-history
Pix E. Flutters
Pix E. Is a magical sprite who lives in Lalaloopsy Land. She originally started off in the Fairytales Minis. She comes with her pet firefly, a mystical wand, a heart-shaped firefly net, and a glass jar for catching fireflies. Twinkle N. Flutters is her little sister. Personality Pix E. Flutters is a wishful-thinker who always looks on the bright side, literally! She absolutely adores glitter and can often be found surrounded in it, or putting it on things. She's also very easy to find when playing hide and seek because of this. Appearance Pix E. Flutters is a light brown skinned girl with pink pale cheeks and black button eyes. Her hair is green colored and worn up in strands like a ponytail or bun, held up with multiple white daisies. Her bangs are pulled back but with few loose strands. She wears a pink multi-layered skirt, frilled dress with a plain tank top styled top, the ends of the sleeves resemble her skirts lining, which consist of shiny magenta or light pink strings. She also has a magenta ribbon at her chest, sky blue and white striped stockings, and pink boots with green markings along the top. Sew Sleepy Pix E. wears a blue bedtime robe with fuchsia tie around the waist, lining, and neck. She also has on bed time shoes. Her sleeping bag is pink with magenta markings and small pale white spots. The inside is white with sky blue stripes. Silly Hair Pix E. wears a red T-shirt with small ruffles along the ends of her sleeves. Underneath a blue and lighter blue striped puff-short jumper with light green lining and pockets. She also has on bright green socks and pink and white themed tennis shoes. Pet Pix E. Flutters pet is a yellow-green bodied firefly with light pink wings, antennae, and black button eyes. Home Pix E.'s house looks best at the time just after the sun has set and multiple fireflies have come out. She has many whimsical plants, like curly grasses, giant wild flowers, and colorful mushrooms. Jars of extra pixie dust are scattered on her lawn just in case she needs them in a hurry. Her home is on top of a tree! It is pink paisley with a roof made of green leaves and has an odd curve on top of it. Her windows are yellow and green, and her front door is blue wood. Merchandise *Pix E. Flutters Full Size Doll *Pix E. Flutters Series #7 Miniature *Sew Sleepy Series #8 Miniature *Pix. E Flutters Silly Hair Doll *Pix E. Flutters Soft Doll *Australian purple striped T-shirt with Pix E and pet. Trivia *She is the first fairy-tale full-size edition doll. Sometime after that Coral Sea Shells, Cinder Slippers, Alice in Lalaloopsyland, Scarlet Riding Hood, Snowy Fairest and Little Bah Peep recieved 13 inch dolls. *In the Sew Sleepy series, Pix E. Flutters is the only one with a robe. *Pix E. Flutters pet is one of the only pets without blushing cheeks. *Pix E. can't fly, although she wishes she could, even though she's afraid of heights. *She shares her birthday with Sand E. Starfish *Apparently, her sister Twinkle can fly, though Pix E. can't. Gallery Pix E Flutters.jpg Pix E Box.jpg Silly hair pix e box.jpg Mini Pix E Box.jpg Sew Sleepy Pix E Box.jpg Mini Flutters Sisters.PNG Mini Pix E. Flutters.jpg asdasd.png Pix E. Softy.jpg Silly hair pix e..jpg Pix E n Twinkle.png Pix e & twinkle mini sister pack (1st look).jpg Image pix e mini.jpg Ep. 9 Flight Plan.PNG Category:Characters Category:Girl Category:Full Size Doll Category:Hair Color: Green Category:Mini Category:Hairstyle: Single ponytail Category:Interest: Fantasy Category:Soft Doll Category:Fairytale Edition Category:Silly Hair Category:Has a sibling Category:Skin Tone: Dark Category:Birthday: June Category:Pet: Insect Category:Interest: Glamour Category:In the Show Category:Loopy Hair